


I'm burning and praying for more

by GrumpiestCat



Series: the gods lost, 2-1 [21]
Category: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpiestCat/pseuds/GrumpiestCat
Summary: Sigma had … mostly … been kidding about wanting to see her in a naughty nurse costume.





	

It wasn’t exactly how he anticipated spending his twenty-fourth birthday.

 

He had woken up in an ordinary bed, his extraordinary wife curled up next to him.  She had groaned as she turned off the alarm and dragged herself out of bed to go to work.  He had gone grocery shopping, pushing the stroller with one hand and pulling the cart behind him with another.  Strangers invariably came up to ooh and aah over Luna, who cooed happily at everyone and anyone; his pride would battle with his overprotectiveness every time.

 

He had put away groceries, revised his CV for what felt like the millionth time, and cleaned the kitchen after he dropped Luna’s bottle.  He was pretty sure she had been laughing at him.

 

Dinner had actually been much better than he expected.  He still would have preferred that it had just been his family, but it had been nice to spend time with everyone outside of work.  Luna had stolen the show, anyway, charming everyone.  Sigma had held his breath when Eric asked if he could hold her.  He had hoped that either Diana wouldn’t feel the need to invite him or he would decline.  Sean kept assuring him that Eric was taking his medication and going to therapy regularly, but it was hard for Sigma to forget that Eric had once shot Diana.  And him.  Twice.

 

But Eric was gentle, handing Luna off to Maria with a melancholy expression on his face.  Sigma suspected he was ruminating over the fact that – with conjugal visits prohibited for murderers – the closest Eric and Mira would have to a child was Sean.

 

Akane had seemed distracted, which worried him.  Every time he glanced over at her, she was staring at Luna or, when Luna was finally put to bed, over at Phi.  Maybe it was just her biological clock ticking.  As anxious as Sigma had been about Diana’s pregnancy, about the potential nuclear war looming, about everything, part of him already wanted to try for another baby. 

 

He had just gotten back from driving Phi home.  He hadn’t realized how drunk she was until everyone else had left and she came to him, wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest.

 

 _You’re lucky_ , she slurred at him when he got her to her apartment, as he carried her up the stairs.  _You don’t have to lie to Diana.  You gotta go to London to investigate a kidnapping, you just tell her that.   Don’t gotta make up shit that comes back to bite you in the ass when you forget what lies you’ve told.  She thinks I was cheating on her.  Can’t tell Sonya the truth._

To the outside world, Phi just started working on her second PhD and had a part-time job at the Kurashikis’ bank, because as Akane had put it, _if the apocalypse happens because someone didn’t have a good cover story for their income and gets arrested by the IRS for not paying FICA, I will be very angry._   Phi had been reluctant to start a relationship with her classmate and Sigma felt guilty for encouraging her. 

 

Phi knew he wouldn’t physically harm Sonya, but she made him promise not to confront her, not to arrange for one of Carlos’s cop buddies to arrest her on bullshit charges, not to have Hazuki hack her social media accounts or get her fired, or anything along those lines.

 

Now he was standing in the nursery in his mostly-ordinary home – outfitted with a security system that would put some banks to shame – watching his baby daughter sleep, hoping his adult daughter was going to be okay.  He knew Diana was waiting for him in their room, but he never went to bed without checking on Luna.  She was so _tiny_ and cute and he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes he made before.

 

Then again, there was no chance that fate would require him to SHIFT into Luna’s body, sending her off to her death as he exchanged his life for hers.  Akane never understood that.  She asked him to make a clone she could use as a replacement if his own body died, then chastised him for feeling guilty about it and being afraid of becoming too attached.  Sigma was certain there was at least one universe where he sacrificed Kyle to save his own life.  It was one thing to kill another version of yourself, more like a form of suicide.  SHIFTing into Kyle’s body would have been outright murder.  The idea haunted him whenever they were together.

 

Hopefully, there was a universe where Kyle was happy.

 

He made sure the baby monitor was on before quietly exiting the nursery.  When he opened the door to their room, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Diana standing in front of their bed.

 

Sigma had … mostly … been kidding about wanting to see her in a naughty nurse costume.

 

Her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip.  She wasn’t as self-conscious as she used to be, but three months after giving birth, she still had some baby weight and didn’t really like it.  He honestly couldn’t care less about the fact that the white uniform was a little tight over her stomach.  The stockings were clearly held up by garters and while they looked like the same stockings she had worn under her dress at dinner, the knee-length high heel boots were definitely new.

 

“So … how does this work exactly?”  She adjusted her headpiece as she toyed with her stethoscope.  “Am I supposed to pretend you just came in for an exam?”

 

“I’m not really into role play.  It’s just the idea of …”  His voice trailed off as he put his hands on her hips and realized she didn’t have underwear on beneath the short white skirt.  “Fuck.  Were you wearing this all night?”

 

Even with the added height of her heels, she had to pull his head down to kiss him.  He plucked the stethoscope off her neck and tossed it to the floor, so there was nothing in the way as he cupped her breasts.  The fabric was ridiculously thin and he couldn’t believe they actually sold these things as Halloween costumes.

 

“So you just want me to wear this in bed?” she asked, breathless as he began kissing her neck. 

 

“Actually …” He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.  “Let’s go to your study.”

 

He walked them by the dresser on the way out so she could grab the baby monitor.  When he got to her study, he set her down on her feet before carefully clearing her desk.  Then he hoisted her up on the desk and began unbuttoning the dress, just enough to reveal her bra. 

 

“Okay, maybe it is a little about role play,” he admitted as he unzipped his pants and shoved them down.  “I like the idea of fucking you in an exam room, knowing that someone could walk in on us at any time.”

 

“I imagine that would be pretty frantic.”  Diana put her arms around his neck.

 

“Eventually.”

 

He sunk to his knees and spread her legs farther apart.  Her fingers dug into his back as he kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh.  She was already panting, just from the anticipation, and when he flicked his tongue over her clit, she had to stifle her moan.

 

“And we’d have to be quiet,” she gasped.

 

He lifted his head just long enough to reply.  “Definitely.  So no screaming my name like you were the other night.”

 

“ _You_ were the one – oh,” she whimpered as he pulled her hips closer to the edge of the desk.  They had christened this room when they first moved in, but that was against the wall, and he liked the idea of her remembering this while she sat here typing away on her laptop.  Her legs were twitching and she was making those soft little sounds she did when she was getting ready to come, so he stood up, causing her to moan in disappointment.

 

At least, until he thrust into her, filling her completely with one stroke.  Normally he liked holding her close in this position; this time he asked her lean back so he could fully appreciate her outfit.  The flush on her chest stood out against the white fabric.  Her headpiece fell off as he started slamming his hips against hers.

 

“S-S-Sigma, please,” she whispered.  She tugged on his shirt and he eagerly obliged, pulling her in for a kiss that was nearly as fierce as the movement of their bodies.  He was fucking her hard and she was bucking against him as much as she could.  He didn’t relent when she came, holding her trembling body tightly as he sought his own release.  It _was_ difficult not to shout out her name.

 

He liked to think he was somewhat more mature and sophisticated than most men his (physical) age.  But seeing Diana sprawled out like that, her chest heaving, her eyes glassy, his semen leaking out of her and making a mess on her desk, the word _defiled_ came to mind.  She rested her hand over her heart as she caught her breath and his masculine pride faded, replaced by an indescribable emotion at the sight of the wedding ring on her finger. 

 

He was a fucking lucky bastard.

 

“Did nurses ever actually wear uniforms like this?” he asked as he grabbed a box of tissues and set about cleaning them up.

 

“Maybe, a hundred years ago or so.”

 

He zipped his pants and took her hand as she slid off the desk.  He kissed her again, this time softer and more slowly.  When she broke the kiss to yawn, he realized his own body was fighting exhaustion, too.  The clock on the wall said it was after midnight and it had been a long day.  They returned to their room.  He put the baby monitor back on the dresser and stripped down to his boxers, tossing the clothing in the general direction of the hamper.  As he laid down on their bed, he watched as she discarded her outfit and slipped into a nightgown.  She pulled back the sheets and snuggled up next to him.   

 

“Before I fall asleep, I forgot – Phi said we _both_ have to leave Sonya alone.”

 

She lifted her head and frowned at him.  “What does she think I’m going to do?”

 

“Call her and try to fix things.”

 

She snorted and rested back down on his chest.  “I was thinking more about having Hazuki break into her Twitter and post something embarrassing.”

 

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

 

Diana mumbled something in response as they both started to drift off.

 

 

 

(fin.)


End file.
